The present invention relates to hand-held material-handling devices, particularly to an ergonomic material-device for moving heavy or large objects, and more particularly to an ergonomic material-handling device constructed so as to be used with neutral postures of the back, shoulders, wrists, and knees of the user.
Various types of hand-held material-moving devices, commonly known as hand trucks, have been developed for different applications. These prior material-carrying devices vary from small collapsible devices for carrying small items such as suitcases, etc., to large devices for carrying heavy or bulky items, such as the conventional 55 gallon gasoline drums and large/heavy boxes. One of the top causes of lost work time injuries is associated with material handling, and thus material-handling devices have been developed for moving heavy objects such as large waste containers and other large objects or smaller but heavy objects such as 5 gallon containers. However, these prior material-handling devices, in general, have not been constructed ergonomically so as to reduce the risk of a potential injury to the user.
The present invention provides a solution to the potential injury problems associated with material handling, by an ergonomically constructed material-handling device for moving heavy and/or large objects. The material-handling device of this invention can be used with neutral postures of the back, shoulders, wrists, and knees of the user thus significantly reducing injury potential. The device of this invention involves the use of adjustable height handles to afford a neutral posture of the back and shoulders as well as handles which are curved, similar to bicycle handlebars, to keep wrists in a neutral posture during manipulation of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic material-handling device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ergonomically adapted, hand-held material-handling device capable of moving heavy and/or large objects.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ergonomically constructed material-handling device that can be used with neutral postures of the user""s back, shoulders, wrists, and knees.
Another object of the invention is to provide a material-handling device that incorporates adjustable height, curved handles for preventing potential injury to the user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings. Basically, the present invention involves a hand-held ergonomic material-handling device. The invention involves an ergonomically adapted material-handling device capable of moving heavy objects, such as large waste containers and other large objects requiring mechanical assistance. Additionally, it can be adapted to virtually any material-handling device. There are two key features to this ergonomically adapted material-handling device. The first ergonomic adaptation gives the user the ability to adjust the height of the handles to ergonomically fit the needs of the user""s back, wrists, and shoulders. The second ergonomic adaptation is the rounded handlebar shape, similar to bicycle handlebars as well as the size and configuration of the handles which keeps the user""s wrists in a neutral posture during the required manipulation of the material-handling device.